Talk:Leena
Speculations? Have we considered adding a section for speculations on the main article page? I mention this on Leena's page specifically because of some things that have been niggling in the back of my head. Specifically, what if Leena and Mrs. Frederic are the same person and Mrs. Frederic knows how to time travel? Right now I don't think I could muster enough evidence to support any kind of speculation, but as more episodes are aired, we may run across things that cause speculation that could be semi-supported.--Kodia 01:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :We could set up a forum for it, but I think Mrs. Frederick is one of those people who's clock has stopped from the Mayan Calendar, and some people think Leena is Mrs. Frederick's daughter... felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) LEENA IS WORKING WITH JAMES!!!!!!! i KNOW! she is EVIL i tell you EVIL!!!! now i know why i've always hated her! :I seriously doubt it, though I'd be interested in the source of reasoning for this statement, assuming it's not just trolling spam.--Kodia 02:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Leena may be working with James, as revealed in the season finale.-- 02:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, what? I have to rewatch that episode now, I thought that James' bodyguard was posing as Leena? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't watched it yet either. I'll pay close attention too.--Kodia 13:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am pretty sure it was James' bodyguard... You are getting spoilers before watching it? Why?! o.o felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Totally unintentional, I assure you. I'm working my way to the episodes as fast as I can.--Kodia 12:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just found what I was planning on putting in this, realizing I never finished it, and as I am now finishing it I found that I was wrong, my apologies, Leena is a turncoat. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::In the pilot Leena remarks about knowing Artie when he was younger. I think, if she really is that old without aging, she may be the same as Mrs. Frederickson; perhaps a long time ago their soul was split in two, each with opposite personalities. Think Kami and Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z. Also, episode 3 Leena knew immediately who designed the warehouse electrical systems (which Artie didn't even know). She's also African-American and Female, just like Frederickson (and I think they are the only two). She also has any-time access to the warehouse. 09:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) life force sensing ability What life force sensing ability? Do you mean her ability to sense auras in living people and when people have no aura there is no life there? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :When Leena leans to the mirror with Artie holding her belt (in case she could fall or get pulled in) she specifically says that she senses no life.--Kodia 13:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::She was sensing for an aura, since there was no aura, there was no life. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Some people don't consider the two specifically to be the same thing and since the episode clearly stated it differently, I added it.--Kodia 05:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't call what was said to be "specifically stating" it... felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::One time when I didn't watch a new episode when it aired I just steered clear of the wiki. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC)